Mother Shahraz
Mother Shahraz is a Shivarra boss in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. General information *Level: ?? Elite (Boss) *Type: Demon (Shivarra) *Does not crush. Abilities * Beams: Every 9 seconds, one of the following beams will fire to a random raid member and will jump to other raid members. Beams can chain any distance. :*Sinful Beam: Strikes an enemy with shadow energy that jumps to another nearby enemy. Affects up to 10 targets. Deals 6938 to 8062 shadow damage. :*Sinister Beam: Strikes an enemy with shadow energy that jumps to another nearby enemy. Affects up to 10 targets. Causes 2000 shadow damage and has a knockback effect. :* Vile Beam: Strikes an enemy with shadow energy that jumps to another nearby enemy. Affects up to 10 targets. Deals 2500 shadow damage every 2 seconds for 8 seconds. :* Wicked Beam: Strikes an enemy with shadow energy that jumps to another nearby enemy. Affects up to 10 targets. Burns 1000 mana. *'Fatal Attraction: Teleports 1-3 players to same location and links them with demonic energy. A Debuff on the affected players deals 2775 to 3225 AoE Shadow damage to nearby allies within 15 yards every 1 second, lasts for 30 seconds. The debuff will fade if everyone carrying the debuff is separated 25 yards away from each other. This ability is considered the most random and annoying part of the encounter by most raiders.' *Saber Lash: Frontal cleave-like attack occurs on about 85% of her normal attacks. Does damage divided evenly among all affected targets (up to a max of 2 others besides the main tank), causes 76000-84000 physical damage. 20 yds range. Also provides immunity for beams and Fatal Attraction for 30 secs after it lands. *Prismatic Auras: Every 15 seconds, Mother Shahraz will change to a different Prismatic Aura. Each Prismatic Aura reduces damage done by one spell school, while increasing the damage done by another spell school, similar to Chromaggus in BWL. The auras have the following effects: :Prismatic Aura: Arcane ::Arcane damage done reduced by 25%. ::Nature damage done increased by 25%. :Prismatic Aura: Shadow ::Shadow damage done reduced by 25%. ::Holy damage done increased by 25%. :Prismatic Aura: Holy ::Holy damage done reduced by 25%. ::Shadow damage done increased by 25% :Prismatic Aura: Fire ::Fire damage done reduced by 25%. ::Frost damage done increased by 25%. :Prismatic Aura: Frost ::Frost damage done reduced by 25%. ::Fire damage done increased by 25%. : Prismatic Aura: Nature ::Nature damage done reduced by 25%. ::Arcane damage done increased by 25%. *Enrage: at 20% she periodically enrages for a short time increasing damage and attack speed, not greatly dangerous, healers need to watch out Strategy This is a shadow resistance fight, and it is necessary for members of the raid to have high Shadow Resistance. There are two strategies for this encounter: One Group and Three Groups. One Group All casters / healers stands beneath the right hand pillar near Mother Shahraz. She is tanked at the opposite pillar facing along the the terrace with melee behind her, this avoids parries when she turns to cast beams (except directly at the melee) which can be deadly as she deals nasty damage to the main tank. Standing underneath the pillar also has the bonus that when players are knocked up by the Sinister Beam they hit the top of the pillar and take slightly less fall damage. Offtanks stand directly on top of the MT and try to use a ranged weapon or skill to attack the boss before she reaches the MT, otherwise you will not be in combat and the saberlash will not be split between them, 1 shotting the MT. People with fatal attraction must take care to run AWAY from the tanks or the caster groups, and then take a healthstone. It is recommended to put down a at the start of the encounter for everyone as well. * Advantages: More space for people with fatal attraction to run around in. * Disadvantages: It is possible for 3 people with fatal attraction to be teleported in to the caster group, this will do some nasty damage potentially causing a wipe Three Groups The casters / healers are split into three groups which are placed at equal angles and distances around the boss. * Advantages: if a bad fatal attraction occurs at most one group will be hit. * Disadvantages: it is much more likely a group will be hit by fatal attractions, and people with the attraction have less pace to run apart in Craftable Resistance Gear Materials needed: *1x *1x *2x *2x *1x Materials needed: *8x *4x *11x *16x *5x Materials needed: *8x *4x *11x *16x *11x Materials needed: *8x *4x *11x *16x *11x Materials needed: *8x *4x *11x *16x *28x Related enchants Also see: Resistance equipment Quotes Aggro: * So, business... or pleasure? Taunt: * You play, you pay. * I'm not impressed. * Enjoying yourselves? Special: * You seem a little tense. * Don't be shy. * I'm all yours. Slaying: * Easy come, easy go. * So much for a happy ending. Enraged: * Stop toying with my emotions! Death: * I wasn't finished. Loot External links Mother Shahraz Mother Shahraz Mother Shahraz